Ryan and Harris
Ryan and Harris is the pairing between Ryan Walker and Harris. Background Ryan and Harris (including Spyder) have been a trio of best friends before they were a Mech-X4 team. Moments Season 1 Let's Call It MECH-X4! * Ryan and Harris (with Spyder) activate the power of Mech-X4. * Harris disagreed with Ryan (also Mark and Spyder) when they were about to reveal their identity. * When Ryan thought Harris died, he blamed himself for it. Let's Get Some Air! * Ryan noticed Harris was acting differently. * Ryan (with Mark and Spyder) wanted to cure Harris. * Harris' monster voice goes off when Ryan (with Mark and Spyder) don't get the Primorphous Core. * Once Harris ran away from Ryan (and Mark), Harris found Ryan and attacked him. * Ryan gave Harris the antidote to turn him back to normal. Let's Open The Monster Heart! * Harris wanted Ryan (and Spyder) to stop playing with Jaguasaur's monster heart. * Ryan and Harris (with Mark and Spyder) fought Clawboon. * Harris made up a plan for Ryan and himself (with Mark and Spyder) to go to Harper Futuristic. * Ryan and Harris (along with Spyder) got caught by Seth. Let's Be Idiots! * Harris was creating the X-Weapon for Ryan to use. * Harris advised Ryan to do skateboarding so he would relax. * Harris told Ryan (and Spyder) he created an app which could detect monsters through news feed. * When Ryan was going to use the Gravity Pucks to beat Jimmy Wilson, he reminded Ryan that was cheating. Let's Survive in the Woods! * Ryan and Harris (with Spyder) were going camping. * Park Ranger Jeff took Ryan and Harris (with Spyder's) phones. * Ryan and Harris (with Spyder) agreed on getting revenge on Dane because he pretended to be the Bay City Butcher. * Ryan and Harris (along with Spyder) got taken by Park Ranger Jeff. * After Ryan and Harris (as well as Spyder) escaped, they cycled back to the Abandoned Ferry to see Jaguasaur dragging Mech-X4 out of the Ferry Hanger. Let's Get Our Robot Back! * Ryan and Harris (and Spyder) went to Leo's caravan to see how they can track Mech-X4. * Harris suggested to going to Project Starry Night Headquarters because they have strong satellites. * After they rescued Mark, Ryan and Harris went to fight Jaguasaur. Let's Get the Big Bad! * Ryan brought Grey aboard Mech-X4, Harris (with Mark and Spyder) didn't trust her. * Ryan and Harris (with Mark and Spyder) helped fought off Morris and Seth's henchmen. * Ryan and Harris tried to track the Mastermind by Ryan calling the Mastermind whilst Harris was finding his location. Let's Deal with Our Stuff! * Ryan told Harris (and Spyder) about finding out that Ryan was adopted. * Harris (and Spyder) realized that Ryan's technopathy started glitching. * When Ryan called Harris' idea wrong, it baffled Harris. * Harris (and Spyder) advised Ryan to tell Mark he's adopted. Let's Get Some Answers! * When Harris mapped Leo's coordinates, he told Ryan (with Spyder and Mark). Let's Get Leo! * Harris informed Ryan (and Spyder) he made MECH-Link for the team and he added a sub mode. Let's Dig Deep! * Leo informed Ryan and Harris (along with Mark and Spyder) informed there is a huge Primorphous gel pocket. Let's Destroy Some Ooze! * Ryan and Harris (with Spyder) were scanning where the monster ooze is under Bay City High. * Harris found out how deep the ooze is and told Ryan (with Mark and Spyder). * When Ryan and Harris (with Mark and Spyder) were going to plant the antidote, Chameleo Wasp attacked them and knocked the antidote out of Mech-X4's hand. Let's End This! Part One * When Harris wanted to go to Harper Futuristics, Ryan backed Harris up when Mark doubted him. * When Harris (and Mark) returned back, they told Ryan (and Spyder) that Seth built a huge Primorphous Core. Let's End This! Part Two * Ryan and Harris (with the rest of the team) had to hide from the military. * Ryan and Harris (also Mark and Spyder) fought Seth's monster. * Ryan and Harris (along with Mark and Spyder) were on the head of Mech-X4 watching Cassie. Season 2 Versus The New Evil * Ryan and Harris (with Mark and Spyder) found Chameleo Wasp. * Harris told Ryan (along with Mark and Spyder) that tomorrow was their first day at East Bay City High. * Ryan and Harris (also Mark and Spyder) got detention by Principal Dent. * Once they got out, Ryan and Harris (with Mark and Spyder) went to monitor the military taking the ooze. Versus The Deep * Ryan told Harris (and Spyder) he got a vision about Grey and Insectashark. * Ryan told Harris (with Mark and Spyder) that they have an ally on their side. Versus The Outbreak * Ryan and Harris (also with Mark and Spyder) fought off the infected students. * Harris gave Ryan the data core that Veracity. Versus Harper's Ghost * Ryan told Harris (and Spyder) that he kept on seeing Seth. * Harris advised Ryan to do skateboarding. * Ryan and Harris (and the team) went to rescue Seth from Grey. * Ryan and Harris (with Mark, Spyder and Seth) fought Arachno-Rhino. Versus The Mountain * Harris (and Spyder) helped Ryan get to Randall Anthony, Ryan's biological father. * Harris (and Spyder) informed Ryan that the mountain was collapsing. * Ryan and Harris (with Spyder) got back to Bay City just to find out that Bay City was losing power. Versus The Dark Night * Harris told Ryan (with Mark and Spyder) that there is power coming from Veracity's house. * When Harris (and Spyder) got inside Mech-X4, Ryan and Harris (along with Mark and Spyder) found Traeger and Grey. * Harris told Ryan that Traeger's power was supreme. Versus The Tech Army * Harris created drones which could track Traeger and Grey. * When Harris (and Spyder) got a possible match on Traeger, Spyder wanted to tell Ryan but Harris didn't want to because he was spending time with Davis. Versus Traeger * Harris (and Leo) showed Ryan (and Spyder) the new weapon that could destroy Traeger. * Ryan and Harris (with Mark and Spyder) went to the Secret Government Weapons Facility to find Traeger. * Ryan and Harris (with Spyder) fought Traeger in Mech-X4 but he was too powerful. Versus Velocity and Veracity * Harris wanted Ryan to tell him how the simulation went with Veracity. * Ryan told Mark that he had to go save Harris because he was controlling Mech-X4. Versus The Arctic * Ryan and Harris (with Mark, Spyder and Veracity) fought Traeger but Traeger tricked Mech-X4 to hit the ooze pocket in the Arctic. * When Traeger was about to destroy Ryan, Harris used the weapon, that could destroy Traeger, against Traeger. Versus The Wolves at the Door * Harris (along with Mark, Spyder and Veracity) tried to find Ryan. * Harris attacked Ryan when he was about to attack Mark. Similarites and Differences Similarites * Ryan and Harris are both best friends with Spyder. * They both attend the same schools. * They are both in the same year group. Differences * Harris is smarter than Ryan. * Ryan has a power and Harris doesn't, however, Harris turned into a monster in Let's Get Some Air! and Let's End This! Part One. Trivia TBA Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Ryan Category:Pairings with Harris Category:Friendships Category:Relationships